The Assassin's Elf
by Nvr4Gvn
Summary: It's similar but it's not the same. There are some of the characters there but the names are different. Shaylyn Zevran Elianora Liliana Ivy Morrigan Renken Oghren . And I'm sorry for the no chapters thing because I'm new!


The Assassin's Elf

Prologue

It was a cold stormy night when in the city of Dalliance a young Elf boy was found alone at the door of the nearby brothel. It was the night when a girl Elf's mother had just died. It was the night when a young noble child ran away from home for her soon-to-be scars. It was the night when a dwarf had lost his wife from the guards.

You think these have no relations, no? But you'd be surprised what happens in one cold, stormy night. They have a relationship. An unknown relationship that only God knows himself. For someday, they'd all come together.

"A nightmare is only a nightmare when you believe it is..."

Shaylyn Aeries

Chapter 1

"Wake up Thersea. It's time to wake up." a voice said. I awoke in my bed wondering what she wanted.

"How did you get my house Sara?" I said in a tired yet angry tone. Sara was wearing her dark green dress with a dirty yellow sash over hear shoulder and had her red hair in a messy bun with a braid hanging down.

"Your farther let me in. Now you've got to get ready. Today is the big day!" Sara said almost jumping up and down.

"Oh right! I almost forgot." I said getting out of bed. Today was going to be the best day of my life. Today was the day of my wedding. I was marring a man the name of Henry Aldrin. I have not met this man in my life but it was an arranged marriage by my farther. I knew my farther and he knew me. I know he's going to be a handsome gentleman.

I went over to my dresser with the cracked mirror and took out a brown wood hairbrush.

"How should I have my hair Sara?" I asked brushing roughly. I wasn't light headed like Sara. You'd pull on hair on her head she'd scream like the whole town was getting attacked by a dragon. But to tell you the truth I never understood how she was light headed got her hair into unique hairstyles. If I even touched

her hair...well... let's just say the guards would come from all over the city to see what the trouble.

"Well I could do the curly..."

"No! The last time you touched my hair there was a knot the size of my head!" I said about to throw the hairbrush at her.

"Lucky your not light headed." she said with a sigh.

"Why not..." she stopped talking and began to think. I could tell because she was tapping her thigh. She did this when ever she had to think. She walked behind me while tapping her finger even louder than before.

"A small braid in the front of your hair. About the size of the root of a feather." she said running her hand through my hair. I smiled at her. Who knew a light header had a good idea for hair!

"I like it... I'll do it!" I said starting to braid my golden hair. Sara started to leave my bedroom when I was about done. But before she stepped a foot out of the door she told me,

"Your dress is in your chest next your bed. The tailor's apprentice delivered it while you were asleep last night." she said pointing next my the bed. I smiled and waved goodbye. I finally finished braiding my hair and as soon as my hands fell my lap I took in a big breathe. I looked at the chest. I swear I stared at it for ten minutes when I heard a thump downstairs.

"Ugh..." I sighed. I got up and walked to the chest, my hands shaking. I haven't seen the dress since I was a little girl. The night my mother died. I remember the night well. My mom had been sickly ill for many weeks and was getting weaker and weaker every day. I walked into the room to check on her. When I walked next to her she grabbed my hand and whispered,

" Mo'll niquei mo' solvaia..." While all I did was was raise my eyebrow in confusion. Back than I didn't know she was speaking Elvin, a language long forgotten except to the Nial Elves. But they'd never tell how they spoke it or talked to outsiders in their language.

I felt guilty because that second she died. When I was younger I blamed myself... I still do... but my farther says it's not my fault... but I doubt that... still...

I finally stopped thinking of my farther and mother and closed the door. I went in front of the mirror and took off my sleeping wear. To everyone I was the prettiest elf in the city and the kindest. I didn't disagree but I certainly didn't brag about it. Some said the young female nobles were jealous of me but I think that's as true as an elf becoming king.

I was about to take off my under garments when I saw eyes on the my window. I knew who it was. I walked over to the window and opened it. It was Pherry Lunging, the son of the town drunk and his soon to be name. He was on a ladder he probably stole. Ever since I had turned twelve he has molested me. Saying sexual things to me, goosing me, trying to touch me in places... I just don't want to be touched.

He was the son of Sir Kaleb Lunging, the town drunk. He used to be a knight but ever since he was taken out of the army he's just stayed at the brothel doing the same thing his son does to me.

"Why don't you get a girlfriend you drunk!" I said to his face.

"Why don't you become mine?" He said back staring at my chest. I covered my hands over my chest.

"No, and stop stalking me you fat slug!" I screamed in his face. I pushed his ladder and saw him fall, screaming like little girl who had just lost her teddy bear. He fell from a two story house, luckily falling into a patch of cow hay. I laughed and closed the window.

"Your nothing but a wench, you bloody whore! You here me? A wench!" he called with hay in is hair and some in his mouth. I've been called a wench all my life. Even when I was eight. My mother said (before she had died) that the more they call you that...word... the stronger you become.

I finally undressed all the way and put on my mother's old wedding dress. It was white and it would flow with the wind. It was lovely! It was low cut but it went a bit lower than my knees then just floated out. It was the same with the sleeves.

I finally put on my work boots and ran downstairs.

"There she is! There's the bride!" my farther said holding his arms out. I ran into his arms and he lifted me up. His hair was old and gray but it was thick and strong and it went to the tip of his shoulders.

"You aren't wearing those shoes are you?" Sara said in a playful voice. I came out of my father's arms and looked at her. Even if she was kidding or not I still didn't like that she said that at all.

"What's wrong with them?" I asked not in a playful voice.

"That dress is beautiful but your dress doesn't match." she said in a serious voice.

I wasn't really a girl like her. I acted like a boy because I was raised by my farther, my uncle (who had died two years ago), and my other best friend was my cousin. He was also a boy.

She lifted her dress and showed me white sandles that would look nice with my dress. I took off my shoes and she took off hers and we switched. You could barely see the shoes she was wearing since her dress went to the floor.

"Your cousin is waiting for you in the middle of the town, next to the chantry." my farther instructed. I was very keen when it came to finding things or areas so I'd have no trouble of finding him.

We were about to leave when my father stopped us at the door. What did he want? He's already told me where to go. I've lived here my whole life.

"I want you to have this. I gave it to your mother the day we got married." my farther said handing me a silver locket.

"It is to say that God had made it to protect the first Nile Elf woman from men and their curses."

I smiled. I didn't believe in all that "It is to say" junk but I was glad to have it with me. Sara helped me put it on and for some reason... I... felt safer.

We finally headed off to find my cousin, Daelin, not in the middle of the city.

"Where could he be?" Sara asked in disgust. He couldn't be in the brothel, he thought it was wrong what the women did that. He couldn't be in the market for we both were going to get married (he got to meet his bride though). When we were about to go to the chantry to look for him there we saw a muscular elf with brown hair running as fast as he could towards us. It was Daelin!

"Where were you!" Sara said trying to be serene (although she failed the task). He stood there for a minute trying to gather his breathe than he began to speak.

"I had to look good for Liliana. I took every minute it took." Daelin spoke wheezily.

"A minute to late." Sara said trying to be quiet but she seemed she didn't care if anyone heard her.

"Look if you two keep on arguing we're all going to be late. Let go." I said hoping they'd stop fighting. We began to walk to the chantry as fast as we could. We weren't jogging but we were almost. We didn't want to look all sweaty for the wedding. We were about a couple of minutes there when were rudely interrupted.

"Oh no..." Sara gasped. I looked at her perplexed. Daelin than gasped too. I did the same thing to him. Sara than pointed in front of us. A man was looking at some swords with some other nobles around him. I didn't recognize the man until he started walking towards us. It was Harry Huntington, the richest and most fearfullest (to the elves) man in Lenette City (except for the king himself). The worst thing is he was like in his thirties. He takes young female elves to his house and... well... I think you know what I'm talking about.

"Well what do we have here?" Harry said looking at Sara. He had a girls voice for man with high power.

"Well what we have here is an old prune who can't get a wife." Sara said. I loved that she said that but yet I was scared for her. His men were ten times stronger than her and could pick her and take him to his manor. My cousin disagreed with me. I could tell because he whispered in her ear loudly,

"Don't mess with him, he's a very powerful man!"

"He's right young lady." he overheard Daelin. I groaned. I knew we were going to be late to the wedding. The worst part is I'm the bride! How can a bride be late to her own wedding?

I soon regretted the groan I had made. Harry than looked at me and started staring at me like I was the love of his life.

"Now who's this young beauty." He took my hand and kissed it. I looked at him with disgust and ripped my hand from his mouth and wiped on the concrete. Sara giggled.

"What's so funny!" Harry's friend on the right sneered. Sara actually kept quiet for this time. Why did she? She looked at him like he was going to die. For once in her life I think she was taking Daelin's advice. Than again I wouldn't want to be the one gets raped so... I think I know why she was being so quiet.

"Be nice to the young lady's friend." Harry said smoothly. I groaned again. I didn't want to be here not one bit. I was nervous that the guy would try to pull something.

"Now why don't you just follow me and we'll go to my house..." he spoke trying to be smooth. He grabbed my hand but I ripped it out of his. He looked at my like I was mad.

"I command you to follow me!" he said in an angry voice. He grabbed my hand but I stole it back.

"I'm not going there!" I screamed. We started making a scene. Elves and some humans started to gather around us.

"How dare you disobey a human! We are superior over you elves. Now come with me you winch." Again he took my hand. I tried pulling back but his nails were in my skin. Dealin stood there, frozen in shock. I was about to call for Sara when I didn't need to. She took a pot from the stand right next to us and hit him on his head. He passed out. Luckily his grip let loose and I got from his hand.

"You... killed him..." said one of his friends. An Elf that was watching walked over and felt Harry on the neck.

"He's not dead. He's been knocked out." the Elf said. He was an old elf you could tell. He was bald but his skin was very wrinkly. I actually started to laugh; Sara stood there in shock that she actually did that; Daelin had his mouth open. We started walking away when the crowd started forming around the knocked out body. We pretended we weren't responsible.

It was silent. Once we we're a could feet away from the chantry Sara spoke.

"I can't believe I did that. I could get my head chopped of or go to jail..."

"You did it to save me from him... I owe you my life Sara." I said with a smile. She began to smile too.  
We finally reached to chantry where we saw Sister Deanna. We greeted he and she informed us the the marriage is going to be outside by the chantry. We than headed out to the chantry and that's when I met my groom. As I walked he greeted himself and so did I. He was a cute. He had short blond hair and was a couple inches taller than me. He must be wealthy because his clothes were a light blue with a little gold on the sleeves.

After I met Liliana (she was very pretty) we walked outside and began the wedding.

"We're here today for the wedding of Henry Aldrin, Daelin Amalee, Liliana Fallon, and Thersea..." Sister Deanna began to speak until...

"Well! Look at this beautiful wedding. Whens the party?" a voice interrupted her. I looked over Deanna's shoulder and saw the worst thing that could of happened... happened. It was Harry Huntington and two of his guards. This couldn't get worse! But I knew it would.

"Mr. Huntington, this is a wedding. The brides and grooms would appreciate it if you'd leave." Sister Deanna explained.

"I'm just here to have fun. It's a wedding isn't it? So why don't we bring some ladies to my house to have a party." I was in disgust. I know our wedding was outside where everyone could see, but why did he come back?

"None of these girls would want to even go near that pig house, or the pig who owns it." Henry barked. Maybe he should marry Sara. They're a lot alike!

"Your not a lady, or at least I don't think you are." Harry barked back. This wasn't going good... I wish I could leave.

"Will you just leave us alone! This is a wedding. People get married during wedding. You don't expect for some one to to have sex with some one that isn't their partner do you?" Sara snapped. She was almost about to explode. She seemed hotter than a dragon's fire.

You're the girl who hit me with the pot aren't you? Men grab her, her, the elf in the bright yellow dress, and..." he paused looking for an attractive elf. When I started praying to God that he wouldn't pick me. I just finished praying when he looked at me.

"And the young bride next to the desperate man." I couldn't breathe. I looked around me and men in armor came around grabbing all the elf women next to me. One elf... I don't even was sixteen years old... I did something that I'd regret.

"Please! Don't take all these women. I'll... go alone..." Everyone gasped around me. Henry walked up to me and grabbed my shoulder.

"You don't need to do this..." I just shook him off and looked at him. He backed down. I walked down the wooden stairs until I came to the third to last one. I felt weightless and had a migraine. I than couldn't walk straight so I stopped walking. Harry began walking ahead until he realized I wasn't following.

"Hurry up would you?" He snapped. I stood there on the step and had my hand on my head as it ached like I banged it on a rock. He snapped at me again the same orders. I suddenly felt as if I wasn't in my body. I than fainted against the wooden steps.

Chapter 2

I awoke in a room the was exquisite yet frighting. The walls were stones and the ground was the same. There was no carpet but there was a rug next to the bed I was on. That's all there was in there. The walls, the floor, the rug, and the poorly made bed. Why did I think this place was exquisite in the beginning?

I than realized where I was before I had fainted and than remembered where I was. I was in his manor. I was in the pig's whore house of a manor. I began to cry and put my face against the pillow. Who knew when his men would come to get me so he could rape me! This best day ever was turning into Hell.

I was out of tears when I heard something against the door. The door was locked wasn't it? As I picked up the pillow to try to hide behind it the door opened.

"Your days are over!" the man called. Well, he wasn't an human, he was an elf. He looked at me with a perplexed countenance.

"Are you Harry Huntington?" he asked. I shook my head no.

"Sorry to have bothered you ma'am." He began to leave, when I called to him.

"Wait! Can you help me?" He looked at me like I was crazy. He had blond hair and was tan. He looked a couple inches taller than me and wore leather. I can't believe it but he was... handsome.

"I don't think you would want that... help from me. Unless if there's something wrong with inside your bed." he said smiling at the end. I looked at him worse in disgust that I looked at Harry.

"I guess not." he said actually seeming upset. I looked at him as if he was my only hope to get out there alive. Well, he was.

"Look only if you can find a way to Harry Huntington's bed room."

"I never knew he was bisexual." I said under my breathe.

"Excuse me?" he asked me in confusion.

"Didn't he kidnap you too?" I asked.

"Wow... back up here! He kidnapped you? I was starting to think that man was a real lady's man once I saw you here."

"Please help me. If I don't get out of here... Something bad might happen to me."I begged.

"Fine. The exit is on the left. Now I've gotta go. I have business to deal with him." I saw him leave to the right. I sighed. Good thing I'm good at directions. I walked out to the door and peeped my head out to see if any of Harry's men were out to come and check on me. Nobody was there... not even the elf. I went right and just went straight after that. When I ran by a door I heard guards talking.

"Yap, he's crazy." A voice said in a low, ground breaking tone. After he said that I heard laughter.

"Well we better check on "sleeping beauty" what the boss calls her. Hell, if she doesn't wake up I think we might have to kill her." the same guard said. There were laughs after he said that too. Was it a joke killing elves?

I than heard footsteps coming towards the door. I quickly ran straight down the dark hall. I peeped over the corner of the hall to see if he had left. A muscular looking man came out of the armor with two other men. They went the way I was coming from.

I than looked the way I was going to go.

"What! I've been going through these halls for about a half in hour." I complained quietly to myself. Where's the exit?

"Wait, didn't he say left?" I can't believe it! I can not believe it! I had gone the wrong way! I almost began to cry. I was madder than Sara when she hit Harry above the head with that pot. I than remembered Sara. And Daelin. Henry and my father. I than actually started to cry.

I started hearing footsteps when I finally was about out of tears. They weren't heavy like the guards were, they were light. A thief? No! It had to be that Elf I saw earlier! Wait. Why am I getting so excited? He won't help me.

I was right about it being the Elf. He was walking sneakily across the hall. He was going the way I was about to go so he did not see me. If I called to him there would be a chance the other guards would here me from the room.

What was he doing? There was door down there and he opened it. He began to attack somebody in there and he kept the door opened. I than walked down there slowly for I was hearing death grunts and heavy armor hit the floor... and on it... blood. I got a headache when I was almost half way down there. I always did when I was scared.

I finally reached the door and saw the Elf, being held by his neck, in the air by the last guard standing. All around him were dead bodies of the other guards that, what I had thought, he'd killed.

"Got any last words, Shaylyn." the guard thundered. Was that the Elf's name? Shaylyn?

"I... can... barely talk..." Shaylyn wheezed. The guard laughed.

"There's a nice bounty over your head. Dead or alive!" the guard laughed even longer. I felt bad for him. Than again he killed all those possibly innocent men. Or were they?

He glanced at me and did a little smile.

"What you smiling at you thief?" the guard yelled in his face. He looked at the guard now, trying not to look at me. Should I help him? If so, how? I'm no fighting person! Why can't I be like Sara! When I thought about Sara I remembered what happened with her and Harry. I looked around for something. A pot? A pan? Anything? That's when I saw a sword behind the guard.

I could tell Shaylyn was bout to choke to death so I quickly took the sword and stabbed it through the guards chest. He looked at it, dropped Shaylyn, and fell down to his right. Once he fell, Shaylyn was coughing for his breathe. I jumped over the dead guards body and went and sat by his side.

I looked around the room for something useful when I saw some bandages. I took them and saw a huge gash in his arm and started wrapping over it.

"You don't have to do that. I'm used to pain." he said and than he coughed again. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Try killing people with one arm. If you kept the gash open it could get infected."

"Who says I kill people?" he said trying to be a smart ass.

"Look around the room." He than laughed.

"Your actually pretty fast. A very gorgeous, fast woman." he looked at me like Harry looked at me the first time he saw me. Except it wasn't as creepy in a weird way.

I finished bandaging his arm and helped him up. He bent down and took my hand and kissed it.

"I'm Shaylyn. And you, this beautiful elf woman, are..." he paused. I took my hand swiftly away from his warm lips. At least his weren't chapped like Harry's were.

"Thersea. Now I've gotta go." I told him. I began to walk away when he called my name.

"Thersea..." he called. He was still wheezing and out of breathe.

"I'd appreciate if you'd help me find this "Harry Huntington." I looked back at him as if he had no idea why I was here. I wanted to get as far away as I could from Harry. I didn't even want to be here!

"No! Can't you get it from your thick skull? If I stay here and him or his guards find me I'm going to get raped!" I screamed. I began to cry again from the thought of being naked in front of an old pervert of a pig. I turned around and started walk away.

"Wait stop!" he called to me. He again grabbed my hand and took me to one of the beds and made me hide under the covers. He than joined.

"Get on top of me." he whispered.

"Excuse me!" I whispered back.

"Just trust me. And lay as flat as you can." I did as I was told and got on top of him like we were snuggling or something.

"Don't move and relax." he told me. Our faces were only inches apart but I made sure not to look at him. I'd glance at him once or twice to see if he was looking at me but he wasn't.

"Holy damn! What the hell happened here?" a voice called. I couldn't believe it. It was the same guard I had heard earlier that went to come get me. I couldn't see through the thick covers but I think he was where I was standing when Shaylyn had grabbed my hand and we hid.

"We better go get the rest of the guards so we can find the rat that did this." his voice thundered. I heard metal boots run out of the room. I than understood why Shaylyn wasn't looking at me. There was a hole in the fabric. I think he was peeping to see when the guards were gone. He stared at it as if he was a young boy looking at older girls getting change.

"They're gone..." he told me. I lifted the covers and took in a huge breathe to calm myself.

"Since we're on bed maybe we could..."

"Don't even think about it!" I snapped at him. I'm trying to get out of here so I don't loose my virginity.

I got off the bed and he followed. What to do now... I'm lost, in a place where if anyone found me I'd get raped, there are guards probably everywhere now, and I'm with a man who is an ass, has no brain, and is more perverted than the guy I'm trying to escape. I'm screwed!

Chapter 3

We soon agreed we'd help each other out. I'd help him find Harry; he'd help me get out. I didn't know where he was but I'd do anything to get out of there.

We tip toed out of the room and I went straight. It was hard though sneaking around all the guard passing through. I had to be very cautious for it was dark out and I was wearing white while Shaylyn was wearing dark leather. I kept on going straight when I came to a door that was different than the others. Fancier I may even say.

"Here it is..." I said hoping it was it. He peeked under the door as if he thought I was lieing. Maybe he wasn't so dumb after all. He tested the door quietly to see if it was locked. It wasn't. He turned the door open and it banged against the wall while he pulled out his swords. Once the door opened I thanked God it was his room but than I was about to curse. Once I opened the door Harry... took a knife and... cut Daelin's throat.

"Well look who it is?" Harry said when he saw it was me.

"Daelin!" I screamed. I ran across the room and ran to his body.

"No!" Shaylyn screamed. I was wondering why he screamed this but than understood why he did it. Guards came out of no where and held their swords towards my neck. Okay, he wasn't dumb.

"You're the little fighter aren't you." he told me standing on Daelin's old body. With one foot. I just looked at him but than I looked away at his bed. There was a lump on it. A pale lump with red hair...

"Is... is that Sara?" I asked him.

"The girl who hit me with the pot?" he asked me back. I shook my head yes.

"Yes... yes she is." My eyes were opened wide. Why wasn't she crying?

"Can I go talk to her?" I asked. He laughed as if it was a stupid question.

"You want to talk to a dead, worthless body?" he laughed. I than opened my mouth. Dead? Dead! I... never knew when he raped elves... he killed them. I was about to cry when I realized I had no more tears. I looked behind me to see if Shaylyn was still there. He wasn't. Oh well, I have no reason to live anymore. I'm glad he left. I'm glad he wouldn't see the way I will die.

"Now you'll ignore the bodies and you'll move your... friend's body and we'll have a good time." He told me. I didn't believe we'll have a "good" time but I knew he'd kill me afterwards. That's the only part I'd enjoy. When he instructed me to go move... Sara's body out of nowhere Shaylyn came and slit the all of the guards throats. I don't know how he did it but he did. I watched as they all immediately fell to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Shaylyn asked as if I was his soul mate or his sister. He helped me up and I hugged him. At first he seemed shocked from the hug but then caved in.

"Thank you so much..." I whispered to him. We hugged for awhile when realized... Harry was gone. As soon as we both realized we stopped hugging and we tried looking for him in the room.

"Damn it! I'm dead once I reach head quarters!" Shaylyn. I looked at him. Something tells me he regretted saying that in front of me.

"What head quarters?" I asked. Apparently the was no point for keeping it a lie to him.

"No use to tell you lies, no? Well... How can I tell you this? Well, the truth is I'm actually an assassin. I was here to kill Harry Huntington and I'm in a group called the Lynx's Eye. I'm from the snow mountains of Lynx as you can tell by my accent. I came here because I was paid a good mount of money." he explained. He probably thought I was an idiot. I didn't know completely he was an assassin but he kept killing people. I would of figured it out soon. I didn't know what to say though. There was a long silence.

"What now?" Shaylyn asked. I looked at him. I didn't know for him but I knew I had to get out of town. Once the guards found out I was the only one here (except for Shaylyn but nobody actually knew he was here except for me) they'd blame me and I'd get hung. Even if he was breaking the law the guards wouldn't believe an elf.

"I'm leaving the city. If I'd stay, I'd get hung from killing an innocent man... or should I say men since it will look as if I killed most of the guards since nobody even knows you were here." I told him. He laughed. Why would he laugh? I'm the one who didn't deserve anything that has happened today. My cousin and friend were dead, I'm probably going to be wanted by morning.

"Could I..." he stopped.

"Come?" He asked shyly. I looked at him perplexed.

"You've got a whole company where you have friends..." I told him. He looked down at his shoes.

"I was serious... If I go back with the mission not finished or failed... we get killed." He's not serious is he? He can't be. Why would they kill their assassins just for not fulfilling a contract? I wanted to say no but I couldn't let him alone. Even if he was a perverted man, he didn't deserve to die.

"Fine. You can come." I told him. He stopped from looking at his leather boots and smiled at me. I smirked at him.

"Since we have no supplies and we we're going to be in the forest we might as well steal some stuff from here." he said as he got up.

"Stealing!" I screamed at him.

"Well more like looting." he told me. I stood there with my arms crossed.

"Look it's either we steal from here and survive in the forest so the Lynx's Eye doesn't find me and the guards or anyone doesn't find you. Plus the merchants are probably asleep and I'm penniless even if we find one that stays up all night and I bet you are also penniless since your... outfit doesn't have any pockets." he explained to me.

" By the way why are you wearing that outfit?" he asked.

"You don't like it on me?" I asked him in a kidding tone.

"No, it's... I mean yes it looks good on you but... what I mean is it looks good on you but I thought Elves in the city worked hard and didn't have time for beauty unless for special occasions."

"I'll tell you once we get out of the city and into the woods." We than grabbed as much food and water , blankets, and injury kits we could carry and we left the manor. We didn't see any guards on our way out. I wonder why. Maybe they were all asleep? They had fled? I do not know or do I care right now. I'll find out someday I hope.

We than escaped easily out of the city and went deep into the forest. The guards at the gates weren't there. We couldn't get out that way so we had to climb over the wall. The Shaylyn it was easy, for me... Let's just say I'm not good at climbing walls.

We then finally got deep into the forest and made camp. We both explained ourselves after we made the fire. If we're going to be together until the murder was passed over than we might as well get to know each other.

Chapter 4

"Well I was the son of a hunter in the Nial Elves but moved to a brothel when three years old. My dad had died and the only way my mom would pay his gambling fines with the nearby humans would be a prostitute." he explained to me.

"So your a son of a whore. That's surprising." I told him sarcastically. I'm actually surprised that he laughed.

"Your quite funny. So I told you where I'm from, what about you?" he asked.

"I was born twenty years ago in the city and that's it."

"Oh come on. You got more than that to tell."

"Fine. My mom died when I was seven and me and my dad struggled. That's the reason I have this necklace, it was my mothers. At the age of twelve I than started getting bullied from one of the Noble's son..."

"What kind of bulling? Throwing of the stones or sexual bulling." he asked.

"Why would expect sexual bulling? " I asked him.

"I can tell from your eyes. Plus a pretty thing like you I would expect you must of have been sexually abused some when in your life." He got up and picked up his jug of water that was next to his bed.

"So your an assassin?" I asked him. He corrected me right after.

"Was. I was an assassin until I failed my mission about... two hours ago. I was the best one there too."

"No wonder they call you the best assassin."

"Pardon?" he asked.

"Your an ass." He looked at me with a perplexed countenance.

" Don't tell me you don't get. A-s-s-assin."

"Oh! Sorry I don't usually get stuff unless it's... perverted considering I was raised around..."

"Whores." I completed the sentence. He smirked and I smirked back.

"So you never answered my question. Why are you that outfit?" he asked. I was about to ask when he asked that when I remembered he had asked it. He started taking a sip of water when I answered the question.

"I was getting married. It's my wedding dress." He spat out the water he was about to drink. He than started to cough.  
"Married!" he exclaimed. He than calmed down and asked me another question and another sip of water.

"How long did you know the guy."

"About twenty minutes." I told him. He spat that out too.

"Would you stop that! You're going to kill the fire!" I yelled at him.

"How can you marry somebody you've only twenty minutes!" he yelled back.

"It was an arranged marriage that's how!" I yelled back.

"I've bet you've only met a girl five minutes and you've slept with her."

"Point taken." he said as he sat down. I looked at him.

"You've already... did it?" I asked. He shook his head yes.

"How old are you?" I asked another question.

"Forty eight." he answered. I looked at him. Was he serious!

"I'm just kidding. Twenty one."

"Don't ever do that again." I told him.

"Why? We're you upset because you thought I was too old for you." he said as he looked at me with his... lovely blue eyes.

"No! No way in Nazareth I would ever kiss you, hold hands with you, or anything between or above." I told him furiously. Something tells me he didn't believe me.

"Okay, just in case I'll make sure to not stare at the pretty ladies and make you jealous." I looked at him with more disgust. I picked up my water jug, poured some water in my hand, and threw some at him.

"Hey. None of that." he told me.

"And by the way, if you wouldn't do anything above holding hands then why did you hug me?" he asked trying to annoy me.

"I was thankful I wasn't going to wake up next to that other pig. And don't even think you'd be getting another. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." he said as he got up.

"Where you going?" I asked.

"If we're going to wake up early tomorrow to get out of these woods and to another city before we run out of supplies we better go to bed." he explained. He went to his blanket and laid down. I stared at the fire for about ten minutes and then decided to go to bed. I took my water jug and splashed most of it onto the fire. I then went to my blanket and stared at the moon and the stars while I thought of all of the things that had happened to me.

"What a horrible day!" I thought to myself.

"I'm going to get found." I thought.

"I'm never going to see my father ever again. Or Sara or Daelin." I thought. Several nasty thoughts appeared in my mind when one good thought arose.

"I'm lost now..." I finally thought.

"But yet... I'm not alone. I'm with Shaylyn. He maybe a sexist pig but he was nice and fun. I... think I'm happy he's here. No. I can't be. Can I? I'm glad he's here. Could I be...? No I couldn't be. I can't be. I can't be in lo-..." I finally fell asleep when I was about to finish my last thought.

Chapter 5

"That tickles..." I said in my sleep. I was half awake half asleep. I could hear things outside and yet I was talking but I couldn't control what I was saying. This had happened to me a lot. That was the way I had found out my mother was ill.

Wait. Why was I saying "that tickles"? I then felt a little ticklish feeling right under the side of my hip. I awoke with panic that it was some spider or something. I was close. Shaylyn was touching around my hip and my legs.

"What are you doing!" I screamed. I slapped him on the head and he fell to the ground.

"Ow!" he screeched. I think I frightened him as much as he frightened me.

"I'm seeing what size you are!" he told me. I slapped him on the head again.

"I'm not meaning that way! I'm seeing what size in armor you'd be! You don't expect to be safe if we run into thugs and they attack us in these clothes and shoes do you?"

"Oops. Sorry!" I said.

"But you could ask me when I'm, I don't know... Awake!" I told him as I got up.

"You were taking forever waking up and I wake up early." he told me. I looked out at the sun. I could barely see it. He had to wake up before dawn.

We walked all throughout the crisp morning. It was cool but yet I felt warm. We left the blankets and most of the food back at our old camp because Shaylyn said we wouldn't need them since we would reach town by late afternoon.

We kept quiet all the morning until he broke the silence.

"Is there a way you could get some money?"

"I'm not sure." I told him.

"Wait. Why will I be doing all the work. What will you be doing?" I asked.

"I'll be looking for a place we could relax with out the worry of the guards from the other city going to kill us in our sleep."

"That doesn't worry me." I said to him sarcastically. He laughed again.

"Why do you always laugh at what I say?" I asked him furiously. I was getting tired of his laugh. I mean a chuckle here and there would be fine but every time I said something he laughed.

"Your just funny. I'm always with people who are serious that I actually begin to cry some times. But you always joke around so I always try to laugh at something since I was never aloud to laugh when I was an assassin. You laughed at somebody higher up then you, you get a slap in the face and a bloody nose."

"Wow... I'm sorry." I told him.

"Ah, don't be. I never got caught. I'd always wait until the highest leader was gone and then I would laugh at what he said with my friend Lavern." I then laughed.

"Why I finally get to make you laugh!" he cheered. I laughed even more. After the laughter was done it was silent again. After a couple of hours of walking we finally reached a nearby town. I was about to walk up to the guards guarding the entrance to ask to let us in when Shaylyn stopped me.

"We might want to get in a different way." he said as he held me back.

"Why?" I asked. He stared at me for awhile like he was coming up with something.

"Something tells me they won't let some random elves who aren't slaves into the capital of Nazareth, Dalliance, the most elf slaved place possibly in the world." he explained.

"How we going to get in then?" I asked.

"I've got an idea." he said to me with an evil smile. Something tells me I wasn't going to like the idea.

"I'm not doing that!" I whispered furiously at him.

"It was just an option." he told me shrugging his shoulder. I can't believe he even suggested that!

"I've got another id-..." he began to speak but I hushed him.

"It's better than the other!" he whispered convincingly. I sighed. I told him he could tell me it but if I shot it down it had to stay down.

"We could pretend to be refugees. We'll pretend that a group of robbers came out of no where and hijacked our wagon."

"Why would you think they'd still help us?" I asked.

"True... you can pretend to be knocked out or fainted." he said.

"Than how will we get in the city if I'll be unconscious?"

"I'll carry you." he suggested.

"No! Judging by the way your mind works I'm not trusting you to even touch my body. Mostly after this morning's incident."

"You act like you didn't enjoy it." he said. I slapped him in the head again.

"Ow! Dear God you have a strong hand. And now I think I might have a strong migraine." he said. I giggled but tried to keep serious.

"Look unless you have a better idea than I guess we'll just go back to your home city and get captured." I sighed again.

"Fine." I said regretfully. He picked me up the way I had heard from old tales. When the beautiful Elf maiden fainted in fear and the brave Elf hero would fight off an army of evil or an evil king. My favorite was that a dragon guarded her and the Elf hero barely defeated the fierce dragon and he picks her up and they escape the sorrowful place. Wait what was I talking about? Oh ya...

Shaylyn finally managed to get up once I was in his arms. He ran to the guards as if our wagon had been stolen.

"Please... help us." he asked.

"What-t... h-happened here?" the guard stuttered. That sounds like a strong muscular guard.

"Our wagon was taken over five miles south from thugs. My wife passed out while they out of no where. I think she might be dead!" he said quivering. He was a good act-... Wait! Did he say wife? He said wife! I'm going to revive from the dead and kill him.

"She needs help. She hasn't woken up in forever. Please. Is there some where we could stay for a couple of days?"

"F-fine. Only if-f you can find s-someone who w-will take you in." the guard stuttered.

"Thank you." Shaylyn finally said. We got into the city without even blood shed or a single tear. But I still was going to kill Shaylyn for calling him his wife even if it was to get into the city. Why didn't he say I was his sister or something? All I know is when I come back from the dead, he's a dead man.

Chapter 6

We took a couple of steps into Dalliance (Shaylyn still holding me). I still kept my eyes closed in case the guard followed us for awhile. It was a couple minutes when I heard Shaylyn open a door. Where were we?

"You can stand up. The guards are gone." Shaylyn instructed. I opened my eyes and stood up happily. But once I opened my eyes I was about to kill Shaylyn for real this time.

"You took us to a brothel?" I whispered as serene as I could. Now I see why earlier Sara had failed at the task.

"Not just any brothel..." he said winking at me. He started walking to an older human (around middle thirties) and tapped her shoulder while she was dealing with someone.

"Excuse me Keely. Women or me-..." she began to say. She then looked at Shaylyn.

"Shaylyn!" she shrieked as she hugged him. Was... was that his mother? She stopped hugging and turned to me.

"Men or women?" she asked. I looked at her.

"Excuse me?" I asked trying to be nice.

"She's not here for... that Isabella. She's with me." Shaylyn told her.

"So you finally settled down..." she said. She went closer and I heard her whisper.

"I taught you well. Beautiful and I bet smart."

"We're not dating. Or married." I said starring at him. He looked at me when I first began to talk but once I said "married" he looked at Isabella.

"Look Isabella, sorry for interrupting you..." he began to say when Isabella interrupted him.

"Your welcome here anytime."

" We need a favor. Do you think we could stay here for a couple of months? Until we could earn some money and get out of here." he asked.

"Get comfortable. You can stay." she said.

"Oh, I will." he said as a group of women walked by. I slapped on the head again.

"When will you stop?" he almost screamed.

"Until you stop being stupid." I said.

"Trust me, that won't happen." Isabella said leaving the room. I laughed.

"I like her." I said and I laughed again.

Isabella showed me to my room when it was nearly night. It was... interesting. There was a red bed with a fire place that lit up the room and a huge bear rug. There was also a closet. With curiosity I opened it once she left. Big mistake! I screamed once I hit the floor. A couple minutes Shaylyn came in running screaming are you alright and what happened with Isabella behind him.

"I forgot to tell you. Don't look in the closet." Isabella said.

"Too late!" Shaylyn laughed. What had fell on me were pounds full of whore outfits, flowers, and some kind of fake people.

They helped me clean up the mess and put it in the closet and then they left and I went to sleep. Or at least I tried. Those nasty thoughts reappeared.

"Why can't I go back?" I thought.

"Why couldn't I be happily married?" I asked myself.

"I swear it feels like the sky's falling through." I told myself.

"Mo'll niquei mo' solvaia." I spoke softly.

"Mo'll niquei mo' solvaia..." I repeated. I finally fell asleep.

I finally awoke to find Shaylyn looking at the fire place. I didn't think he saw me up for I heard him talking to himself.

"I can't go back now..." he said.

"What does that mean anyway? Mo'll niquei mo' solvaia? Sounds so familiar. Why was Thersea repeating it in her sleep?"

"Beautiful thing she is. I don't think she realizes what we're in for though. She's got to toughen up or else we won't... or she won't make it. No I can't leave her alone... or can I? I could leave this place now and... no. I don't know." he said softly.

"I... can't leave her. I can't..." he whispered as he through something in the fireplace. It looked like a badge of some sort. I couldn't read what it said for it was starting to melt.

"I couldn't... I would possibly die." he said. I stared at him. My hairs was in my face and I couldn't get out of it.

"You... you know I'm awake." I told him. He got up from the ground in front of the fire place.

"I didn't know... I mean... hi... or um... the only fireplace... in the place... and um it was... um, cold in my bedroom." he said stuttering almost like the guard we had met that previous morning.

"You... you think I'm beautiful?" I asked. Before he answered there was a knock on the door. Shaylyn opened the door. I couldn't see who it was.

"Shaylyn... could up help... us?" a voice whispered at the door. It sounded kind of low and crackling like someone had been crying. It almost sounded like... Isabella.

"Sure..." Shaylyn whispered back. He put his finger that meant on minute and left the room. After the door closed I walked up slowly to the door and cracked it to see what was happening. As it cracked open I saw a group of girls in the corner, a bunch of men in armor (not guard armor, kind of like Shaylyn's but wasn't leather), and Isabella and Shaylyn about to speak with the men.

"If you don't pay money you're going to have to leave." Isabella said kindly. I could tell she was agitated but she remained calm.

"Well I'm sorry ma'am. I have no money. Put it on my bill..." a guy said. He was drunk and I could tell. I had seen a lot of drunken humans when I went to serve as a waitress two years ago.

"I'm sorry but it is time for you to go." Shaylyn said.

"Oh, look what we have here boys. An Elf trying to be a hero! I'm so scared of a stupid, puny elf." he said in Shaylyn's face. He then spat on Shaylyn's shoe. The group of men laughed as he began to.

"I don't want it to get physical now. If you leave we can forget all about this." Shaylyn said. The man in front laughed again and ranted on how he was so puny and how he was trying to be a hero when he wasn't.

"Get out of here!" one of the girls screamed. She ran up to the man in front and slapped him. The man pulled out his sword and took it into her heart. I watched as her body fell to the floor. A bloody puddle creped to her hand up to my door. I almost screamed for the blood touched my feet. But I didn't want to make the men come over here or Shaylyn think I'm too "soft".

"You.. you killed her!" Isabella shrieked.

"She got in my way just like this dirty Elf." he said to Shaylyn's face. He put his sword up and kicked Shaylyn in the stomach. Shaylyn, surprised, fell to the ground. The women were screaming but did nothing to help him. I didn't know what to do.

I ran out of the room and started kicking and punching the men who were beating on Shaylyn. I kicked them all in their unmentionables and their stomachs. I also punched them in the face. I finally took them all down including the dumb drunken ass.

I moved the men off of Shaylyn and went to see if he was okay. He wasn't.

"Oh no!" Isabella and the ladies in the corner screamed as they saw Shaylyn. I looked around me. I saw... so much blood... the words... in... my head are getting fuzzy... I can't feel my legs... I think I'm going to-... I fainted.

Chapter 7

I awoke with a women putting freezing rags on me. I looked under my blanket and I was undress except for my under garments.

"Your awake! Good! I'm Elianora. Don't worry I'm straight. I'm the one who undressed you." Elianora said. I had a headache and my body felt numb.

"Where am I?" I asked. She reminded me that I had fought of the mean men and I had fainted. She says she doesn't know why but that wasn't important to me.

"Where's Shaylyn?" I asked as quickly as she finished telling the story of me beating up the men.

"In the other room." she said. I got up and was about to exit the room when I remembered I was going to see a guy.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked.

"Oh that dress? Shaylyn awoke about an hour ago and asked if we could buy you some leather armor. It's quite funny because Shaylyn loves leather and that's what she picked out for you. I think she thinks you two have something going on the way you saved him." Elianora said. I looked on the bed post and saw a leather outfit.

"Could you please leave while I get changed?" I asked. She nodded yes and she left. I changed into it and it wasn't that bad looking. It wasn't tight like most leather is when I used to wear. It had a skirt to it that was a little short but not too short. The top was skin tight it looked but I could breathe freely. I looked in the nearby mirror. I kind of looked like one of them but not so much.

I walked out of the room to see everyone was cleaning up the place from blood. When I walked out everyone stared at me with a smile. Some even "ooh"ed when they saw I was heading to Shaylyn's room. Once I got to the door I started to back down and was about to go back to my room but the girls cheered me to go into the room. I finally got the courage to open the door

I opened the door and closed it quietly and immediately. I looked at the bed he was in and he wasn't awake. Didn't Elianore say he was awake? Oh well that was about an hour ago.

I walked to the bed and started to speak. He was asleep it's not like he could hear me. I keeled beside him and began to talk.

"I'm sorry I got you into this..." I began to speak.

"If I never went right instead of left you could of completed your mission and gone back to your assassins. If I never had messed up that one night you could have been with your friends instead of me." I said strongly. I kissed my hand and put it on his cheek and got up and started to leave. I heard a laugh behind me.

"Even when your serious I laugh." a voice called. I turned back and saw Shaylyn awake.

"You little faker!" I screamed at him. But I then smiled at him. I was glad he was okay but furious how he acted like he was asleep. Part of me wanted to kill him while another part... just didn't.

I walked out of the room to find a group of women putting their ears against the door. They started to scurry away and tried to act casual. I started walking back to my room and behind me I heard giggles and when I looked back everyone was grinning and trying to hold back their laughs. I finally go to my room and went inside. I put my ear against the door to find out that the girls started busting out laughing. I even laughed a little myself.

"Oh. Hello again. I was just making your bed." Elianora said swifting the bright red blanket and wiping something off the bed. I heard starting to hum a beautiful hum.

"You must be a good singer." I told her. She looked at me; her face redder then the bed. She nodded her head yes. I guess she meant thank you and yes she was a singer. She then started trying making the bed faster.

"Could you sing for me?" I asked. Her face was even more red now. She shook her head no. I didn't want to ask her again. If she didn't want to do it she didn't have to.

"I gave that up a long time ago." she said sadly. I looked at her confused.

"I used to be a bard." she told me.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here if I'm a bard not a tavern. I can tell by your countenance. You see, when I was a young girl my village got attacked by some sorrowful creatures up north. They looked like they were half man, half wolf. They fearful and I still have nightmares of their faces."

"People who fought died. People who ran, they at least had a chance. The few survivors, including me, ran away from the beasts and formed a group. I however, got separated from the group. I ran and ran away when I just couldn't run nor farther. I was found half dead in the forest nearby this exact town by a younger Isabella. She rose me and cared for me while other people did not. Even though I'm no Elf, people saw me as an outsider and hated me.

"Once I became the age of eighteen I started to work for Isabella. Not as one of the girls out there do but as a nurse and a singer for the men waiting. They usually give me tips and say that I have a wonderful voice. I also am I a healer. Not with magic, but if you give me a couple of bandages and a wound I should be able make it heal no time." she explained. Her face finally turned back to it's normal pale self and I didn't ask anymore questions.

She finally finished making the bed when she decided to ask me some.

"So how's it you and Shaylyn met?" she asked. I looked at her.

"Um... we met by someone we both knew and well..." I began. How could I tell her with blurting out that we had killed a manor full of guards.

"We met by someone we already knew and we we're both acquainted in a manor." I said. I found my water jug on the ground next to the bed and was quite parch so I began to take a drink.

"It most be wonderful having a boyfriend." she said. I spat the water out.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I coughed and wheezed.

"We're... not dating..." I said still trying to get over the water choking.

"Married?" she asked again.

"Only in his dreams." I said with a little smirk.

"So why you guys staying here?" she asked.

"Okay! That's enough questions. Could you please get out. I wish to get some rest." she left the room quickly. I wasn't going to rest, I just didn't want to answer any more questions. I sat down in front of the fire place thinking.

"Why was Shaylyn in my room not his? I know it wasn't cold in his room, it's summer. He went in my room for something. I know it." I said to myself. I laid down on the floor in front of the fire. I was bored and didn't know what to do.

Just when I got comfortable I heard a knock on the door. I shouted that it was okay to come in. In walked Isabella.

"Excuse me dear. Could you do me a huge favor?" she asked. I was bored anyway so I shook my head yes. She pulled up a piece of paper that was stained with some ink on the side.

"We need more eggs, milk, and new two pairs of leather boots. Could you get those for us? The markets just down the street." I got up and took the paper out of her hand.

"Why do you need a pair of leather boots?" I asked.

"One for you and one for... an outfit that we're making." she said. I was about to ask what kind of outfit but then I got it.

"What kind of whore house is this place anyway? Getting attacked by men, needs milks and eggs, and they randomly actually need something for one of their outfits. What's wrong with my life..." I thought.

I reached the market. She was right it, was up the street. I walked around looking for the items when some kids ran into me.

"Sorry miss! Please don't tell our father." they said. One was a girl and one was a boy. I looked back at them and saw they were dressed in rags and has bruises all over them.

"It's okay, I won't tell. Excuse me to ask but what are all these bruises from?"

"Us fighting!" the girl said.

"We fell!" the boy said. I didn't believe them.

"Where's your daddy?" I asked them. They gulped.

"We... don't know..." the boy said. I man out of nowhere dressed in fine silks walked up to me and the children.

"Would you leave this woman alone you wenches!" he screamed at his children. I smelt alcohol on him. It was strong too. Stronger then the man who beat up Shaylyn.

He grabbed both the children when they started to weep. He was holding them on tightly. I looked at my hand where Harry was dragging me and I saw red marks all around my hand. I was surprised I hadn't realized that when I was at his manor.

I ran up to the children and the man that was dragging them.

"Excuse me but I would like to know why all these children have bruises all over them." I asked politely.

"Cause they wanna." he asked. He then burped and blew it into my face. He also laughed after he saw my face . He was definitely drunk as hell.

"I'd appreciate it if these children would... help me shop. I'd pay you two silvers for their help. Enough for about three ales." I said as he started walking off. He looked at the money on my hand and took it. He pushed the children onto the ground and walked off with a grin on his face.

"You pig..." I said once he turned around the corner. The children got off the ground and grinned at me. I'm happy to have them help me.

"So do you guys think you could find some milk and eggs?" I asked. They shook their heads yes and ran off.

"Poor kids..." I thought.

"It is against the law for the amusement of beating children isn't it?" I thought to myself.

"I'll tell the chantry after done shopping." I said to myself. It took forever to find the leather boots but I had finally found them next to the flower market. They weren't expensive but they weren't the cheapest either. I bought some leather boots that were plain (for me) and ones with gold on them (for Isabella and her women).

I started for the bakery since I had extra money to get some bread for me and the children. I arrived to the bakery that was next to a jewelry stand. I ordered two loaves of bread and a pound of a thing he called "cinnamon bread". I took a nibble of it and I thought the children would enjoy it. I thanked the man when I saw the children getting the last of the milk and eggs.

I walked by the jewelry stand when I heard an awful voice.

"Be careful with that necklace you worthless slut. It costs more then you'll make in you whole life." a noble said. It was a girl about sixteen talking to an Elf about the same age. I felt bad for her. Something tells me she was a slave to the meanest, snottiest, spoiled brat in the whole city.

I caught up to the children and they seemed to be happy to be helping me. We got out of the harsh sun and into a shade in an alley. I gave them most of the bread and cinnamon bread. I was right. They loved the cinnamon bread! When they were smacking their lips and licking the crumbs of the cinnamon bread I began asking questions.

"So how are you guys?" I asked. The boy was the first to speak first.

"Good now. Thanks for saving us from our dad." the boy said. The girl tugged on him like he wasn't suppose to say that.

"We're safe now. It doesn't matter." he told the girl.

"I'm Sabra. I'm ten. This is my younger sister Haliana. She's seven."

"Seven in a half Sabra." she corrected him. I giggled.

"Again. Thanks for saving us." Sabra repeated. Haliana kept quiet.

"So you want to tell me what really happened and why you have all those bruises." I demanded in a nice voice.

"Our..." Haliana said looking at her brother.

"Our dad abuses us. Our mother left him because he says our mom's a back stabbing bitch." Haliana said. I looked at her.

"I don't believe it. That's what he tells us all the time but I remembered what happened. Haliana was too young to. Our mom left for a week but returned to come and save us. It was in the middle of the night, two years ago. He kept on slapping her... and... kept hurting her. I wanted to help... but I couldn't... I saw him beat her to death and put her into the wine cellar." he said trembling.  
"When ever he tells us to go grab him some of his wine or ale... we see her body just laying there... rotting."

"We hate going down there because... we see a ghost down there. I ghost... that calls our names. We've both seen it. It stays down and keeps calling to us but we ignore it." he explained. I looked at them.

"Come on. Let's go." I told them. I grabbed both of their hands and started heading to the chantry. When we we're about to arrive to the chantry I asked what their father's name was. They said it was Perry Dungeon.

We reached the chantry and met with one of the templers. He asked what was going on.

"These children have been abused their whole entire lives. I suggest you do something about it." I demanded. A sister came over and told me something would be done by the morning and took the children away to a different room. Before they left they waved goodbye. Sabra mouthed the words "thank you" while Haliana just smiled and waved goodbye. Before the sister took them away I heard Haliana ask.

"Will we going back home to daddy?"

"This is are new home. And you should be glad about it." Sabra said. I was glad they bumped into me. I was glad I had met them. I felt happy just imagining their father behind bars.

Chapter 8

I returned to the brothel with surprising cold milk and eggs but with blistering hot leather boots. She thanked me and I went straight to my room. Nobody was in there surprisingly for the last two days I had found Shaylyn talking randomly in my room and a woman putting cold water on me.

I didn't know what I wanted to do. Did I want to go help them clean the rest of the place up? Did I want to go see if Shaylyn was okay? I don't know! I had another headache and I felt like I was going to be sick. I felt kind of dizzy. Kind of... cold and alone like nobody was left in the world but me.

"Maybe I should go check on Shaylyn." I said to myself. I left the room and found Isabella with a "costumer" and some of the girls in a line. I guess the men got to pick what they wanted.

I sneakily entered Shaylyn's room. He was being fed by Elianora. He only got hit in the face and stomach I bet he could he use his hands.

"Ah there you are!" Shaylyn exclaimed. Elianora giggled and started to leave.

"You don't have to leave Elianora." I called to her. But it was too late. She had already got her soup she was feeding Shaylyn and left.

"I see how you are. You having the bard girl feed you." I jokingly said.

"Just in time you came. I need your help." he said. I looked at him.

"I'm not feeding you like your one." I said.

"Not that."

"Then what?"

"Can you get my leather armor and put it on my bed post?" he asked. I did what he had asked.

"Why you into leather?" I asked.

"Why are you?" he said looking at my leather outfit.

"I'm only wearing this because you made Elianora throw out my dress and I didn't want to come and see you half naked." I told him.

"But wouldn't that have been a treat for me? A "Get Well" card perhaps?" he asked with a laugh at the end. I threw his armor at him and he yelped.

"Now could you help me up?" he asked. I walked to him and pulled the covers off. I about screamed. Like me, the women must have only left him in his under garments too. I about ran out of the room full of embarrassment. I couldn't just leave him there though. I had to suck it up so I just closed my eyes.

He took his hand and put it on my shoulder while he got up. He held a put most of his weight on me. We slowly walked to a chair that he could you use to hold up with. I walked and looked away when we got the chair. I still stood in the room but I went to the opposite side of it.

He got changed fast for someone who could barely walk.

"I'm done." he said. I looked back and he was standing on his legs like he had nothing happen to him. He had a black eye though and a couple of bruises but other then that he looked well.

I ran to the bed, took the pillow, and threw it at him once I saw him standing on his legs.

"You little freaking faker! You knew I thought you couldn't walk so you used me." I was about scream at him.

"That, my friend, would be a "Get Well" card in my book." he said with a sly grin. I grabbed the other pillow and threw it at him.

"Would you stop hitting me with random objects?" he asked. I shook my head no. He just rolled his eyes and threw the pillows back on the bed.

"I saved your life you know? Doesn't that count as a "I Wouldn't Be A Jerk To Thersea" card." I asked.

"Nope. Sorry." he said with a laugh.

"You never stop laughing do you?" I asked.

"Like I always like to say to you. No!" he said. I wanted to throw another pillow at him so badly but decided not to.

We decided to keep Elianora the trouble so we started making the bed.

"So, why we're you in my room this morning before the huge fight." I asked. He kept quiet for awhile until he finally spoke.

"It was too cold in my room. Turns out that was the only room with a fireplace." he said. I didn't believe him but I let it slide this time.

We finished making the bed when Elianora told us our dinner was done and it was in my room. Shaylyn said he wasn't hungry so I went alone. They made us home made bread and milk. I wasn't hungry but I didn't want them to feel like nobody liked there food so I ate it. I almost threw up. The milk was fine but the bread was... horrible. I looked around the room and found a trash can that was full of... very inappropriate stuff. I decided to throw it in there and just drink the rest of the milk.

I finally sipped the last drop of milk when the sun was going down.

"What a day!" I told myself. I laughed just to think what happened today. I was surprised what I had done. Back at my home city I'd never been able to help children escape their horrible, abusing father. I'm amazed. I felt tired though. I heard the most lightest whistle. The lightest sound but it made me feel dizzy and have a headache. Just like earlier. I felt sleepy so I sat down on my bed and got under the covers. I felt so weird. I fell asleep.

Chapter 9

"Wake up! Thersea wake up!" Shaylyn called. He was shaking my body and as I awoke saw the place was on fire!

"What happened?" I screamed at him.

"No time to explain." he said. He took my hand and rushed me out of bed and into the main room. I found the room with bodies all over the place. Outside the sky was nearly red and full of smoke. My eyes were open wide. We ran through the place into a random room where Elianora was hiding with two other girls.

"Help me find a latch." he said. I started looking around the floor but found nothing. Elianora started looking for a latch on the wall while the other two girls coward in fear.

"Deanna would you keep an eye out for those... monsters." Shaylyn said trying to move the bed. I walked over to the bed and helped him try to move it. Once we moved the bed, Deanna looked at us like she had no idea what she was doing.

"Nobody's coming..." she began to speak. But those were her last words. Out of her stomach popped an ebony sword. She screamed but then was silent. Blood... I never knew it until that very second I was scared of blood. That's why I had fainted while I was beating the group of men. They had bloody noses and there was blood everywhere from them.

"What are you deaf? Get in here!" Shaylyn called. I looked over to find he had found a secret tunnel. I hurried to him and he helped me down into the hole. The other girl (that was cowering with Deanna only moments of go) closed the door.

"Go on with out me. I'll take make sure they don't find your trail." she said. It went dark for she had put a blanket over the latch. Shaylyn started to run with Elianora down the tunnel when they called for me. I started running after them.

"What was happening?" I asked quietly. We now were deep in the tunnel and had started to walk.

"Evil monsters had attacked the city over night." Elianora said picking dry blood off her hands.

"What... what kind of monsters?" I asked.

"I've read about them from different books in my free time. They're called Pu' Locks in Elven. In English, they're called Shurlocks." she said.

"Thank God Shaylyn remembered to come and get you. I almost forgot you were here once the Shurlocks attacked the brothel. He's the one who saved you." she said. He smiled and waved at me when I looked at him.

"Well I should thank you for that." I said. We kept quiet for about an hour or two. I couldn't keep track since there was no sun in the dark tunnel. The only light there was, was the light at the end of the tunnel and it seemed it was miles away. It was still light enough to see each other but it was hard to see what was on the ground.

I sighed and looked around to see Elianora still picking at her hands with dried blood (she has a lot of blood on her) and Shaylyn looking at his shoes kicking the dirt of the ground. How much longer till we're out of here?

"So..." Elianora said. Shaylyn looked at her like she was about to ask a question.

"Where you guys going after we get out of these tunnels?" she asked. Shaylyn shrugged. I did the same.

"Why did you come to the brothel?" she asked. Shaylyn again shrugged his shoulders. I just stared at the ground.

"Why are you even talking?" Shaylyn asked jokingly.

"At least I'm trying to come up with a conversation. You guys are just walking bones; no feeling or anything." she said crossing her arms. I sighed.

"How old are you anyway?" Shaylyn asked.

"Why do you ask?" she asked right back.

"You just remind me of a twelve year old. You ask too may questions." he said. I just rolled my eyes.

"You remind me of a twelve year old Shaylyn. One that hasn't hit puberty." I laughed. Elianora laughed with me.

"So anyway, how old are you? Sixteen, fourteen, or what?"

"I'm nineteen." she said. There was a silence after she said that. Elianora couldn't keep quiet and asked another question.

"Could I come with you guys?" she asked.

"To?" Shaylyn asked.

"Anywhere your going. I don't care what you do! I'll go anywhere. I'm also good with a bow." she said anxiously. Shaylyn looked at me. I shrugged and mouthed "I don't mind". He looked at Elianora and sighed.

"How good are you at a bow?" he asked. She smiled at him and me.

"You got a bow on you?" Shaylyn felt around his back.

"Not on me no." he said.

"Don't worry; I come prepared." she pulled a miniature bow and an arrow from under her long dress that was taped to her leg.

"Okay. That's a little weird." I said.

"I think I like where this is going." Shaylyn said. I rolled my eyes. She took the bow and put the arrow into the bow and shot it randomly.

"Where did it go?" I asked.

"I know." she said running ahead. She picked up her arrow a couple of hundred feet in front of us and ran back to us.

"You... hit a rock?" he said touching it and poking it.

"That's a beetle." she said.

"Yikes!" Shaylyn squeaked. I laughed.

"Your scared of bugs?" I asked trying to get over the laughter.

"They're creepy!" he screamed. I just laughed.

"You can come." I said with a smile. We kept walking when we finally hit the light.

Chapter 10

We got out of the tunnel to find us in an unfamiliar forest. It was like... a swamp. It was damp... wait more like soaking wet... and there were drooping willows everywhere. I looked around and saw a bug go onto a plant. The plant snapped at it and ate it. I gulped.

"Well let's not sit around like we have no idea where we..." Shaylyn began to say.

"We don't even know where we are." I interrupted him. He sneered at me like I was a know-it-all. He began walking with Elianora following him. I sighed and then finally followed.

We walked around the swamp for hours and my leather boots were full of nasty swamp water. Elianora seemed to like the swamp and Shaylyn seemed okay with it. I wanted to get out of there and into some dry clothes and shoes.

"So that's one tiny bow..." Shaylyn said awkwardly.

"It's for emergencies. I only have one arrow though to go with it. I left my other one at the brothel back at..." she stopped. I could tell she didn't want to speak of home. Shaylyn was right. She did remind you of a ten or twelve year old.

"Stop." Shaylyn whispered. We both stopped in our place. He pulled out a throwing dagger he had in his belt. I looked around to see what the commotion was but saw nothing but willows and water.

He threw the dagger at a tree and then cursed.

"Get down!" he whispered loudly. We got down into the mucky water and stayed down. I almost screamed for I had felt something cross around my hand. I was about to get up and yell at Shaylyn for making us go into the deep water when I heard grunting noises. Elianora started to tremble a little; I just looked around; Shaylyn was looking at the dagger.

Out of nowhere a fleshy hand grabbed the dagger. Elianora and I jumped while Shaylyn stayed calm. I stared at the hand until Shaylyn handed me and Elianora a dagger. I took the dagger and clenched it hard.

A group of monsters came from where the dagger had landed. They... they were disgusting but yet frighting. They had an awful stench when they came near and wore dark armor that was stained with blood. I gulped. Another mistake. They all looked at me. The monster in armor holding the knife ripped it out of the tree and dropped on the ground. I think I began to tremble along with Elianora.

The monster that threw the knife did a hideous war cry and started running towards us with his group of monsters. Shaylyn told us to wait until we could start cutting their throats. We waited, waited, waited, then... We hit them what we had!

Shaylyn struck first with cutting a short green monster's head off. Elianora followed by taking her dagger and repeatedly stabbing a prodigious monster in the chest. It took her awhile to make it fall but then it finally did. I took down the monsters about the same height by stabbing them in the throat and kicking them in the stomach so they fell and bled to death in the water.

We kept on fighting and fighting, stabbing and stabbing, killing and killing until I felt blisters on my hands.

I was almost out of breathe when I saw that all of them were dead. Shaylyn went around all of them to see if they were dead.

"What were those?" I said trying to catch my breathe.

"Shurlocks... just like the ones from..." she said but then stopped. She was also trying to catch her breathe. I felt as if I had dropped a lung.

I started walking around to see if they were dead along with Shaylyn. I couldn't tell by looking so I decided to take the dagger and stab them in the head to make sure. It stunk worse then a dead raccoon in a small box that had been dead for twenty years with a year full of garbage.

Shaylyn thought one was dead and turned his back to the body. The body soon got up and hit Shaylyn over the head with a sturdy willow branch.

"Shaylyn!" I screamed. He looked like he was breathing but I wasn't sure. I ran to the monster and took the dagger to cut the monster's head off. He fell dead. I ran to Shaylyn to find Elianora was holding him up so he wouldn't drown.

"He's just knocked out. He should recover in about... two hours?" Elianora guessed. I started hearing loud grunts and boots come from the way they had came about ten minutes ago.

"Something tells me we don't have that long." I said. I started seeing the tips of the Shurlock's helmets and started tacking action.

"Elianora," I barked. "Grab Shaylyn's head. We'll have to leave if we want to survive."

She nodded and grabbed his head while I grabbed his feet.

"He's heavy!" Elianora wheezed.

"Probably all this leather." I told her. We started to run away from the sight of the helmets.

We have been running for ever it seems and the Shurlocks were already chasing us. We kept running when suddenly Elianora tripped over a tree root.

"Elianora!" I dropped Shaylyn's leg (I made sure he wasn't drowning) and ran to Elianora. She had a huge knot in her head but it looked like she'd just have a huge head ache when she awoke. When will she wake up! The Shurlocks are going to be here any minute!

"Why me!" I screamed. After I finished screaming an arrow shot out and hit me in the leg.

"Damn it!" I cursed as I fell to the ground. It started out as horrible pain the spread throughout my body but then turned numb. I then couldn't feel anything. I hadn't ever been shot with an arrow. Then for some reason, I started feeling tired. I had trouble keeping my eyes open. I looked at the arrow and moaned. I reached out to the arrow and ripped it from my flesh. The worst part was, I could feel that.

I looked at the tip of the arrow and saw a reddish liquid on the top of it. It wasn't blood for it was lighter then blood. I then cursed out loud again. It was sleeping poison! I started feeling woozy... and kind of feeling... tired. I yawned. No! I can't fall asleep! But... I'm... just so... tired... I started slowly closing my eye lids as the Shurlocks finally caught up to us. One was about to stab me when suddenly lightning came out of nowhere. I tried to look back to see who it was but I couldn't see anymore. Everything was nearly black... I... couldn't see... I fell asleep.

I awoke in a sand colored bed that was thin but still kept me warm. How long was I here? I looked under my covers and saw I was nude and decided not to get up. What happens if this was a guy's house!

"I see your up..." a voice called. I looked behind me and saw a women. She looked young since her skin looked new and she had white hair. Not old white hair but the kind of white you saw in a fresh blanket of snow. She also was wearing dark clothing that looked ragged. Her boots were blood black and went to her knees.

"Where am I?" I asked confidently.

"You're in my home. I saved your life from the Shurlocks including your friend's." she explained cleaning of her hand of some blood. It might have been Shurlock's blood.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"Most you have so many questions," she said as if she was already annoyed, "My name is Ivy. Tis happy now?" I sighed at her and then looked at my bare shoulders.

"I have one more..." I began to say.

"Just spit it out!" she commanded.

"Okay! Where the hell are my clothes?" I barked. She looked at me and started looking through a chest that were behind her back.

"I save someone's life and you can't even get a thank you?" she murmured to herself. I rolled my eyes.

"Here." she said as she threw clothes at me. I looked at them.

"Um... not to be rude but these are not my clothes." I told her. She sighed.

"Those leather rags? I threw them out. They're worse then being naked on the battle field. Don't worry I got you new armor." she told me. I looked at her.

"Could you please leave while I get changed?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes and opened the door. She looked at me and then closed the door. I got up from under the blanket and put on the outfit. I liked it. It was a black leather with golden red scribing on the edge of the skirt. Other then the scribing though was a shining black.

I walked to the old door that would leave the room and saw a hole on it. I looked through it but saw nothing but wall. I sighed and opened the door. I saw out the hallway there was only one way to go. I followed it. I finally saw another door and a room with a stove and another bed with book shelves full of books over filling it. I then saw Ivy cooking something on the stove.

"Where's Shaylyn and Elianora?" I asked. She looked back at me, at the stove, and then back at me.

"Your friends? They're outside..." she said as she stirred the stew. Outside! Why would they be outside in a swamp full of possibly poisonous plants and Shurlocks trying to kill anything in there paths? I walked to the door and opened it. I saw it wasn't the swamp anymore. We were half way into a forest and the other clear land. Between was a shimmering lake with the sunset slowly dripping into it. It was beautiful.

I started walking towards the lake to see if Elianora was there. They were.

"Well look who's up?" Shaylyn exclaimed. Elianora came up from under the water right next to him.

"Thersea!" she nearly yelled.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked them.

"Swimming." Elianora said. She was wearing a half way ripped shirt and short black clothes while Shaylyn was only in his leather pants.

"So what have you guys been doing in here?" I asked sarcastically with a smile. Shaylyn laughed and started floating on his back. Elianora looked at me with a perplexed countenance.

"We've already told you. Swimming. Why would you ask the same quest-..." she began to talk. She stopped as if she started to think.

"Oh you mean... Ew! No! We've done nothing like that! That made me feel icky! I'm leaving." she started to scream. She swam quickly to the shore of where I was at and ran to the small hut where Ivy was cooking.

"Enjoying your swim?" I asked. He looked at me with a smile.

"I'd be enjoying it more if you were dressed like Elianora and in here." he said with a smirk. I looked at him. I took of my black boot (it was similar to Ivy's boots but wasn't as high) and kicked the water onto him. He got off his back and whipped the water out of his eyes.

"Oh damn! That's cold!" I nearly screamed. He laughed.

"Come on in! You'll get used to it." he said.

"Not in this life time." I told him.

"Okay then I'll just have to make you come in." he said. He took a big breathe of air in and went under water.

"Oh ha ha. I'm not coming in to fake save you." I told him. A couple minutes passed and I started getting worried.

"Shaylyn? Shaylyn?" I called. I started looking into the water to see if I could see him but couldn't see anything. I took a tiny step into the water and looked deeper into the water but still saw nothing.

"Shay-..." I began to say but I fell for his trick. I got ripped into the lake and into the freezing water. I quickly put my head above water and started taking deep breathes of air. Shaylyn soon came up in front of me. I started waving water in his face. Once everything started settling down I started screaming at him.

"What the hell was that for?" I tried to scream at him with my teeth chattering. He was still smiling.

"Is it still cold?" he asked.

"Ya!" I was still chattering my teeth. He went under water.

"Shaylyn don't do this to me! Shaylyn!" I tried to scream. Suddenly he went behind me and hugged me. I tried to squirm away but he had a tight grip.

"How bout now?" he asked. I wanted to punch him but yet I liked it. But I still wanted to punch him.

"A little..." I began to say. Then I remembered I couldn't fall for his "charm".

"Let go would you?" I told him. He still wouldn't let go. I sighed.

"What will it take for you to let go?" I asked him.

"Nothing. But I'm still not letting go." he said. I sighed and waited. I waited for awhile and his grip got looser. I waited for the right moment and then I quickly went under water and out of his arms. I finally escaped! I quickly then came up for air.

"Well aren't you fast..." he said. I smiled at him. He then rapidly went under water faster then I had. I looked under the water but saw nothing but under water. I went back up and started swimming towards the shore. I kicked and swam as fast as I could. I finally reached the ground where I could stand up and the water went to my waste. I started running but then Shaylyn came up behind and threw me back into the water.

"Would you stop it! When can I get out?" I asked him.

"Never." he said with a smirk. I grunted and started swimming to the right of the shore. Shaylyn swam in front of me. I then tried swimming to the left of the shore. He blocked the left. I sighed. I then realized something. I went under water and swam under him. He didn't go under water.

I started swimming as fast as I could and now my stomach could touch the sandy floor. I finally reached went up to where the water barely reached my knees. I laughed that I had won and Shaylyn had lost. I then looked behind me. Shaylyn wasn't there. I went to go check on him but I knew it was a trick. I started to look in front of me when something grabbed my leg. I screamed. Shaylyn emerged from the water.

"Shaylyn!" I screamed in his face.

"What?" he asked with the smirk still on his face.

"You scared the living soul out of me!" I screamed. Suddenly he picked me up and threw me into the deepest part of the lake. I got tired of this and decided maybe if I swam some where where he couldn't find me maybe I could leave once he gave up search for me. I swam under water and found a group of seaweed. I hid behind them. I saw Shaylyn swimming around for a couple of seconds but then lost him.

Two minutes passed exactly. I'm really good at holding my breathe. The funny thing is I haven't gone swimming since I was ten.  
I then realized that I couldn't see Shaylyn so I decided to swim away. But I couldn't. My leg was stuck.

"Ha ha Shaylyn..." I thought. But when I looked behind me I didn't see Shaylyn. I looked behind me and on my leg was seaweed wrapped all around it. I tried untying it but it just wouldn't let go. I kept trying but it still wouldn't budge. I felt around my belt to see if there was a dagger or anything sharp but nothing was there. I tried swimming as far as I could to see if I could snap it off but it wouldn't budge. I got into the clearing where even a bat could see me but I still couldn't see Shaylyn or anybody.

My body suddenly felt tired and I also felt as if I had lost a lung. I couldn't breathe and now I was drowning. I tried screaming under water but even I could barely hear myself. I started feeling dead every second and I started closing my eyes. But before they completely closed I saw a dark shadow like figure. I then I fell into a deep knock out.

Chapter 11

I awoke on the beach coughing up water as hard as I could. I couldn't see anything for even the sun's rays were blurry. I finally recovered my vision and saw I was with Shaylyn and Elianora.

"You're okay!" Elianora exclaimed. I felt my hair all sandy and dry. How long have I been on the beach and knocked out?

"I'll go get you something to eat." Elianora said standing up rocking back and forth. She started to run as fast as she could towards the small hut. I looked up at Shaylyn with weary eyes. I groaned when he smiled at me.

"You okay?" he asked. I did a faint smile but it hurt to


End file.
